


Mega Man x reader oneshots

by PlushVerse



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff oneshots, Gen, M/M, Mega Man - Freeform, Reader-Insert, character x reader, reader x character - Freeform, reader x various - Freeform, various x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushVerse/pseuds/PlushVerse
Summary: just a silly little idea based off something that's actually happened to me before and it is not pleasant. also sorry if anyone is ooc, I'm still learning their personalities! :0 and one more thing: Red is me/my persona!)
Kudos: 2





	1. Air Man x reader

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly little idea based off something that's actually happened to me before and it is not pleasant. also sorry if anyone is ooc, I'm still learning their personalities! :0 and one more thing: Red is me/my persona!)

"Frick it is too hot for this!" You groaned, lying your head back on the couch.

"You said it, Y/n." You heard Quick Man as he entered the room.

"How can you even feel heat or cold when you're robots?"

"I have absolutely no idea!" You rolled your eyes and groaned a bit as another heat wave rolled on in. How about a little explanation to your predicament, hmm? You were originally brought to Wily castle to be used as a hostage, but you had managed to befriend a few of the robot masters here and now you were free to come and go as you please! However, you just choose to stay as you didn't exactly have anywhere else to go. As for this moment, however, somehow the air conditioning just broke down, so now you were waiting for it to be fixed. 

"This heat is awful!" You groaned again, now lying upside down on the couch. 

"Well, then, why don't you go outside and do something productive?" You heard Crash Man call out from another room. You rolled your eyes.

"Because then it would require me getting up! Plus, it's just as hot outside!" You called back, now sitting up. "Wait a moment... I have an idea!!" You got up off the couch and went to find your best friend, Air Man, which didn't take very long, as he was just about to go outside. For what reason, you weren't sure. 

"Hmm? Y/n? Did you need me for something?"

"Yeah, I do! Come with me for a moment, please!" You brought him back to the living room, which confused him a bit.

"What did you need me for, Y/n?"

"Well, the air conditioning is broken and no one else is willing to help me cool off."

"I'm going to assume you want me to cool you off with my fans?"

"Exactly!"

"I know my fans can be pretty great and all, but no."

"Oh, come on, Air Man! Don't be like that! If you do this for me, I'll do whatever you want!"

"Anything, huh?"

"Well, as long as it's appropriate, of course!" 

"Alright, fine."

"Yay! Thank you!" You gave him a quick hug. You swore you saw a faint blush on his face, which you thought was odd, considering he was a robot. You sat down on the couch with him beside you. You soon felt a nice gust of air (heh) from beside you and you closed your eyes in content. Air Man looked over at your contented face and he would have smiled if he could. The two of you had become pretty close friends, especially after you pretty much moved into Wily castle. Recently, however, Air Man has been feeling... different towards you, but not in a bad way! It's just he would get nervous around you and he wasn't sure why. He did some looking around and it turns out he was in love with you.

"Um, Air Man? Are you alright?" Said robot master was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of your voice calling out to him.

"I'm alright, Y/n. I was just thinking is all."

"Well they're finally getting around to fixing the AC, so if you want, I can do whatever it is you wanted me to do."

"Well, there is one thing in mind..."

"Sure, what is it?" He pointed to his face, more specifically, where his cheek would be. You were a bit confused by this action.

"....i want a kiss.." you heard him mumble. It was so quiet you were barely able to hear him, but you did manage to hear what he said. Which caused you to blush faintly.

"O-oh, um, sure." You leaned up a bit and kissed his cheek.

"thank you. Also, Y/n..?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to tell you this but I was afraid to.. but um, after you moved in, I've been feeling.... different around you, not in a bad way of course! I did a bit of research and, well, it turns out.. I'm... in love with you." It took you a few moments to process his words, before you smiled and a blush appeared on your face.

"I love you too!" 

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"it's about gosh darn time!" You heard a voice say, and you looked over to see Quick Man and Red standing in the door. 

"Why, you!" Air Man stood up. 

"Uh, oh, we better go." Quick Man grabbed Red by the wrist and took off with them. You just laughed a bit and pulled Air Man back onto the couch.

"We can deal with them later, once the air conditioning is fixed."


	2. Gemini Man x self-conscious!reader

Ever since you were a younger teenager, you've been pretty self-conscious about yourself and your appearance. That hasn't changed very much since then. You had met the robot masters through the strangest ways, either bumping into them or just happened to be in the area where they were, and you had made friends with a majority of them. You had noticed one in particular, Gemini Man, who happened to like himself a lot, to the point where others would call him a narcissist. 

You've thought about asking him to help you to build up your self confidence, but you would always tell yourself not to, that you would just bother him. Though a certain speedster heard of your little plan and told Gemini Man about it. He agreed to do it, since he actually kind of liked you, but he would not admit that to the others.

You were at home, lying on the couch with nothing better to do. You yawned a bit and closed your eyes, thinking of just taking a nap since there was nothing else to do. Or at least, that was what you were going to do, until you heard a knock at the door. You raised a curious brow and got up off the couch. Who the hell could that be? It's not like you were expecting any company today, since all your friends were either busy or sick. You walked up to the door and opened it to find Gemini Man standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh, uh, hey, Gemini Man. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that you've wanted to ask for my help with liking yourself. Of course you would want to come to me for help!"

Dammit Quick Man! I will get you back for this..! You thought, remembering that was the only one you had told about that. You didn't think he would actually tell him about this! Well he's already here, so you may as well let him into your house. You moved out of the way to let him in, closing the door once he was inside.

"Why do you want to help me, Gemini? You're not... doing this to boost your own ego, are you?"

"What? No, of course not, Y/n!" 

"Then why are you helping me..?"

"Because I think you should be able to love yourself just as much as I do!" It was then he realized what he said and he covered his mouth.

"You... love me?" You felt warmth rush up to your face as you said those words. Gemini Man was silent, but slowly nodded.

"...I love you too, you narcissist.." You went over to him and hugged him.

"O-of course you do..! What isn't there to love about me?" You playfully rolled your eyes and shoved him a bit.

"Oh, haha, very funny, Gemini. Now are you going to help me or what?"

"Of course. I wouldn't just come here to confess to you."

"Oh, so you were going to confess afterwards?"

"Well, that was the original plan, but things change. Like how I'm going to help you change your opinion about yourself."

"Very well. If you're so sure about this."

"I am!" You laughed a bit and crossed your arms as you two sat on the couch. 

You two sat like that and talked for a few hours until you noticed it was getting late.

"I should probably get going before my brothers 'worry' about me. Which they shouldn't!" 

And they probably don't you thought to yourself as you nodded. 

"Alright, I'll see you later, Gemini." You stood up and kissed his cheek before he walked out the door. 

"I will see you later, Y/n. Tomorrow maybe?"

"If you're not busy."

"Then it's a date!" He called out as he took off. You shook your head and watched him leave.

What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Centaur Man x reader

“So where are we going today?” You asked the taller male robot walking beside you. 

“Glad you asked, Y/n. We’re going to the museum of mythology!” You swore you could see his eyes light up in excitement. You laughed softly from how cute he was. You had never really been to a mythology museum, so this was definitely going to be an experience for you as well. You were brought from your thoughts as you felt Centaur man lightly squeeze your hand.

“We’re here, Y/n!” You looked up at the huge building in front of you. “Ready to go in?” You looked back at him and nodded.

“Yeah, of course! Let’s go!” You smiled faintly as the two of you walked into the building. After going through admissions, which didn’t take very long, you two were on your way. 

“Alright, where to first, love?” You asked, looking up at the taller male. He took a moment to think, before grabbing your hand. 

“To the Greek mythos!” You giggled a bit and followed as Centaur man guided you to the Greek mythos part of the building. You decide to ask him a question as you two walked.

“You really like mythology, huh? Do you mind me asking why?”

“Well, besides the fact that I am based off the mythological creature? I’m not exactly sure myself, it’s just quite fascinating to me!” He chuckled a bit in response. “But there is one thing that I like more than mythology.”

“And what’s that?”

“You.” You laughed a bit and nudged him playfully, a light blush on your face.

“Oh hush, you.”

“I know you love me, Y/n.”

“I do love you, ya sap. Also, we’re here. Let’s head inside.”

~small timeskip brought to you by a chibi centaur man~

You just walked out of the Greek mythos, laughing and smiling. Centaur Man had guided you through the place, explaining each and every little thing, such as the gods and goddesses. You actually had a few in mind that you really liked, thanks to his explanations. He also told you about the ancient Greeks, and their stories.   
As the two of you were walking out of the exhibit, he was still going on about something that you had lost track of.

“Hun, we’re out.”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Right.” He flustered a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. You giggled a bit in response. You just thought he was adorable as he ranted about things he liked.

“Onto the next spot!” You then guided him to the Egyptian mythos, getting a bit excited now. You had heard a few of the Egyptian gods and myths, but you were certainly curious to find out what Centaur man knew about them. You would soon find out as you two walked into the exhibit.

~another skip because I say so~

You had gone through the entire museum and it was getting late now. You both were walking out of the building, holding hands. 

“Thanks for taking me here today, I had a great time with you!” You smiled softly and hugged him. Centaur Man smiled faintly and hugged back, kissing the top of your head. 

“You’re welcome, Y/n. Now come on, let’s get back home before the others start to worry.” 

“I’m surprised you would even care about that, but alright. Let’s go.” You then let him go from the hug and the two of you walked home, hand-in-hand.


End file.
